Brawlers Break
by perfectgamer8
Summary: This is my first SSB story so no harsh comments, please. Samus is on a hunt to find true love, little does she know it was right in front of her. Meanwhile, in a totally unrelated matter an evil spirit is invading the bodies of brawlers and is causing chaos. Contains IkeXSamus
1. Chapter 1

**_Samus & Ike_**

Chapter 1

Samus and Pit were at the battlefield, deep in a conversation about the casual things of Brawl when Pit noticed a handmark imprinted on Samus' face.

"Um...Samus, who the chick that slapped you?" asked Pit

"It wasn't a girl," replied Samus "It was Marth,"

"Oh!" said Pit "Why did he slap you?"

"I was hitting on him and he told he wasn't interested," replied Samus "He even showed me a pic of his wife,"

"He has a wife?" questioned Pit

"Yeah," replied Samus

"Awww," said Pit

"But I called her ugly and said he should go out with me instead," said Samus

"Oh!" said Pit "So that's why he slapped you,"

Samus nodded.

"Well I don't blame him," said Pit "You dissed his wife,"

"Yeah well I...,"

Samus paused and took a good look at Pit.

"What?" asked the confused angel

"Spin around," said Samus

Pit spun around. Then the bounty hunter said "How did I not see it?"

"See what?" asked Pit "Do I have a zit?"

"It's you," said Samus

"What?"

"Pit will you go out with me?" asked Samus

Pit then flew away.

"I guess he needs to think about it," said Samus

Meanwhile at the temple Link was teaching Toon Link how to shoot arrows accurately. Toon was about to shoot one when Zelda teleported infront of him. Toon screamed and shoot it in the air and said "Zelda don't do that,"

"I wanted to surprise you guys," said Zelda

"No offence, but you suck at surprises," said Link

"Thanks," said Zelda with a sarcastic look on her face

"No problem," said Link

"Anyways, Toon, Ness wants to see you," said Zelda

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Zelda "Says it urgent,"

"Fine let's go," said Toon Link

"Don't stay too long," said Link "Remember your training,"

Toon didn't answer. He just went away with Zelda.

For the next 5 mins, Link tested his swordsmanship at the temple. He was about to leave when he heard a dark and sinister voice say "Link,"

"Huh?" said Link "Who's there?"

Then all of a sudden, Link fainted. When he woke up 5 mins later his hair was white, his eyes were red, his tunic, tights, boots, hat and gloves were black and his voice sounded just like the voice that called him. He inhaled and exhaled and said "Feels good to be in a body again. Time to spread chaos all over this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Cornaria, Pit was thinking about what Samus said. He really liked her but a relationship, get real! Suddenly Falco saw Pit pacing the ship and talkinkg to himself.

"Um...Pit you alright?"

"Huh?...Oh hey Falco," replied Pit

"What's up?" asked Falco

"Samus asked me out," said Pit

"That's great," said Falco

"But I don't know if I should,"

"You should," said Falco "She's a really cool girl,"

"Yeah," added Pit "She is kinda cute,"

"You think I'm cute,"

Pit turned around and saw Samus

"Samus...um...hi?"

"Have you though about what i said?" asked Samus

"Well...I...um?"

Before Pit could answer, Marth appeared on the ship.

"So this is what your doing now Samus?"

"What?"

"I reject you and now your hitting on Pit," said Marth

"Don't be stupid," said Samus "I'm just asking Pit because,"

"Because what?" asked Pit

"Because your handsome," replied Samus

"Wrong!" shouted Marth "It's because she's deperate,"

"Samus, is this true?" asked Pit

"NO!" said Samus "marth is just jealous,"

"Oh please," said the blue-haired prince "I don't even know why your dating Pit when you think he's gay?"

"WHAT?" shouted Pit "Did you say that?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Really?" said Falco "That's odd considering Samus thinks your gay too Marth,"

"What?" said Marth "Samus, you two timing whore,"

"I...but...you...Marth...Pit...I, did I forget to mention you guys look really cute?"

"Go to hell Samus," said Marth as he jumped on to one of the passing ships "Take me to the bridge known as Elden,"

Suddenly there was an awkward silence for 7 seconds straight.

"Just get me outa here,"

With that said, the ship took off. Samus turned around and could see Pit or Falco anywhere

"Hmm,I guess they left," said Samus "I wonder if Peach has anything in her fridge,"


	3. Chapter 3

At Peach's castle, Samus was busy raiding Peach's fridge looking for something to eat. She soon spots a Pink cake with a beautiful design of Peach's crown on top made from white icing. It smelled like peaches.

"Yes!" shouted Samus as she took a slice "Peach's signature peach cake,"

"What are you doing?" said a voice

Samus turned around and saw Link.

"Um...nothing," said a sweating Samus "Want some cake?"

"Ok...," said Link

"I'm raiding Peach's fridge," said Samus "And you?"

"Won't Peach get mad?" asked Link

"Your Point?"

"That's stealing, Samus!" said Link

"And?"

Link facepalmed and said "You're the best Samus,"

"Thanks," replied Samus "By the way, why are you here?"

"Um...well...I'm...looking for Marth," said Link nervously

"Isn't that him right behind you?" said Samus

Link turned around and saw Marth

"So it seems,"

"Oh my Altea Samus!" shouted Marth "Quit stalking me!"

"I'm not stalking you!" shouted Samus

"Ok...," said Link "Ike is looking for you,"

"Where is he?" asked Samus

"Pokemon Stadium," said Link

"OK," said Samus as she left

"Thank goodness she's gone," said Marth

"Come here Marth," said Link " I wanna show you something,"

At Pokemon Stadium, Ike was busy cleaning the "Ragnell"* when Samus came out of nowhere and said "So ike what is it?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ike "Didn't you call me?"

"No," said Samus "Didn't you call me?"

"No," said ike "Then that means...,"

"LINK TRICKED US!" shouted the two in sync

"What's that elf up to?" said Ike

"I don't know but I wanna find out," said Samus "Come on, let's go find him, the last place he was at was Peach's castle,"

"Let's hurry though," said Ike "Link is pretty fast,"

"Right," said Samus

With that said, they headed to Peach's castle.

* * *

_***The "Ragnell" is the name of Ike's sword from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. I suspect you Ike fanboys and fangirls to hnow this :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to Peach's castle, they saw no sign of Marth or Link, only Marth's tiara. Ike took it up and placed it in his pocket. Samus assumed that Marth and Link would be at battlefield so they left and went there. Whn they got there, they saw Link unconscious on the ground.

Samus went over to Link and started doing random attacks with her pistol saying "Get up, we got some questions for you elf boy!"

Link got up and said "What the? Why must thou continuously assault me in such a manner in which it's obvious that you are doing this out of arbitrary actions,"*

"Ummm..."

"Why are you hitting me with that damn stun gun?" shouted Link

"Where's Marth?" shouted Samus

"I dont know," said Link "All I remember is that I was training at the temple,"

"How did you get here?" asked Samus

"I already told you I don't know you imbecile!" shouted Link

Suddenly Ike slapped Link and shouted " How dare you talk to a lady like that? Have some manners!"

"Your right, my apologies Samus," said Link "I'm just a little shaken that's all?"

"Guess Marth isn't here," said Samus

"I wonder where he is?" wondered Ike

"Probably someplace glamorous," said Samus

Then all of a sudden it hit them

"New Pork City!"

"We need to get there and find out what's going on," said Ike

"Yes," said Samus

They soon leave for New Pork City but left Link behind. Link was about to continue his training but then realized his clothes were black.

"Wait why am I wearing black?" wondered a clueless Link

When Samus and Ike got there, they saw Marth put an unconscious Zelda over his back.

"Marth, stop!" shouted Ike

Marth, upon hearing this, started running. Samus and Ike chased after him but as soon as they were getting close to Marth, Mario jumped in front of them, pointed at Samus and said "You stole my cake!"

"Oh shi-"

* * *

***Link's speech was unnecessary, I know.**

**Up to this point, you're probably like "What the heck's going on?" Well I'm still keeping you in suspense. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You stole my cake!" shouted Mario

"What are you talking about?" said Samus

"Do play dumb with me!" shouted Mario "Your breath smells of peaches,"

"Um...Uh...I can explain," said Samus "You see...-"

"Tell it to someone who cares!" shouted Mario as he started throwing fireballs

Samus started running and screaming "Ike, please help!"

"No can do Sammy," said Ike "You shouldn't have stole his cake,"

Samus ran and ran until she reached a dead end. Mario seize the throwing of fireballs and said "Your gonna pay for eating my whole cake,"

"What?" said Samus in shock "I only ate a slice,"

"That's impossible," said Mario "I looked in the fridge and the whole cake was missing,"

"I'm gonna be honest," said Samus "I ate you cake but only a slice,"

"Maybe Marth ate it," suggested Ike

"Maybe he did!" shouted Mario "When I get my hands on that prince...,"

"Um...Samus, let's get the hell outa here before Mario blows a tantrum," said Ike

"Good idea," said Samus

So Ike and Samus left New Pork City and started looking for Marth. While searching the place for Marth, Ike got this weird idea that he was on Rainbow Cruise , so he and Samus went there. When they got there they saw Lucas getting his butt kicked by Zelda and an unconscious Marth behind her. Ike and Samus jumped onto the ship and shouted "Release him Zelda!"

Zelda threw Lucas towards Ike and Samus and said "This isn't what it looks like,"

"Yes it is!" shouted Lucas "You were attacking me,"

"That's not Zelda!" shouted Zelda "It's someone controlling her body,"

"Oh so you found out," said Zelda

"Yeah and we're gonna get rid of you," said Ike

Suddenly everyone started staring awkwardly at each other. Then Samus said "Lucas get behind us we'll take care of this impostor,"

"Ha!" said Zelda "Let's see what you got, _**loner**_*,"

"Loner?" shouted Samus

"Oh crap,"

Samus took out her pistol and shouted "I'm gonna your as-"

* * *

*Loner? Let me explain...in some of my SSB stories, certain smasher don't like to be called certain things or they'll blow a tantrum... I'll explain further in the future


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so here's chapter 6...sorry it took so long :/

* * *

"I'm gonna kick your as-"

Before Samus could finish, Zelda threw a fireball at her. Samus dodged it but she fell of the ship. Lucas freaked out and throw a PK fire at her. Zelda deflected it and it hit Ike, causing him to fall off. Zelda ran up towards Lucas, grabbed him then said "Warn your friends," and threw him off the ship. About 5 mins later Samus woke up in Sky world.

"Isn't Sky World above Rainbow Cruise?" wondered Samus

"Samus,"

She turned around and saw Lucas and Ike there too.

"What kind of cheap moves were those?" shouted Ike

"I don't know but she kicked our ass hard," said Samus

"I wonder who she's going after next?" asked Ike

"I don't know," said Samus

"I think I do," said Lucas

"Really?"

"Before Zelda threw me off she said I should warn my friends," said Lucas "So I'm assuming she's going after my friends,"

"The powerful ones," said Ike

"Like Ness and Toon Link," added Samus

"We better go warn them bef-"

Before Ike could finish, Samus noticed some burn marks on his hands

"Ike,your hands!" shouted Samus

"It's nothing," said Ike

"Are you sure?" asked Samus

"Yeah," replied Ike

"Well if you need anything, just let me know," added Samus

"Eww!" shouted Lucas "Adult romance,"

"What?" said Samus and Ike

"Nothing," said Lucas

"Ok...I'll go warn Toon Link," said Samus as she left

"Wait for me Sammy!" shouted Ike

"Wait a minute," said Lucas "I have to find Ness by myself, That's so unfair!"


End file.
